


PSP

by shingeki_no_dead_otp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingeki_no_dead_otp/pseuds/shingeki_no_dead_otp
Summary: — ¿Quieres la PSP?, entonces bésame —dijo Kuroo mientras cerraba los ojos y ponía morritos, preparándose para que lo besara.





	

Durante el _training camp_ no había mucho tiempo para hacer otra cosa que no fuera entrenar. Y eso suponía un problema. Un problema muy grande para Kenma.

Quería jugar con su PSP. Necesitaba jugar con su PSP.

El único rato que tenía disponible era la hora de comer, al mediodía, y por la noche, antes de dormir.

Por eso, a la hora de comer Kenma siempre jugaba con su PSP y terminaba el último. A lo que Kuroo siempre hacía algún que otro comentario:

— Si no te comes la comida, le van a salir patas y se irá

— Eso es imposible —replicó Kenma sin mirarle.

— Podría pasar —dijo Kuroo con la boca llena.

— Es imposible —repitió Kenma.

— Podría pasar.

— …, no

Escuchar ese tipo de conversación era de lo más normal y nadie les prestaba atención. Bueno… hasta que Yaku se cansaba de oírles y les ordenaba que se callasen de una vez.

Pero hoy era distinto. Kuroo no le había dicho nada de nada, ni un atisbo de burla. Cosa que Kenma agradecía, pero parecía que no duraría mucho tiempo. Conociéndolo, seguramente tramaba algo.

La hora de comer pasó rápido y como siempre Kenma estaba solo en el comedor, todavía comiendo. Bueno… no se encontraba completamente solo. Por alguna extraña razón Kuroo también estaba en el comedor, a pesar de que ya se había acabado su comida. Estaban mirándose el uno al otro; Kenma había puesto pausa al juego para terminarse la comida.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kenma.

— No, nada, solo te miro —respondió Kuroo sonriendo.

— …

— ¿Es que no puedo mirar a mi novio? —le preguntó Kuroo.

— No es eso, —respondió Kenma— es solo que creo que planeas algo.

—Mentira, —dijo Kuroo levantándose— pero vale, me iré ya que parece que no te gusta que esté aquí.

Kuroo caminó hasta ponerse a su lado, se agachó hasta estar a la altura de Kenma y le dio un beso suave en la mejilla. Luego se marchó.

Ahora que Kuroo por fin se había ido y que no había nadie a parte de él en el comedor, Kenma podía concentrarse en su juego; el postre podía esperar un poco.

Por fin podría jugar un poco…

Espera.

«¿¡Dónde está la PSP!? ¡Ha desaparecido!», gritó Kenma en su cabeza.

— Kuroo —dijo con odio en su voz.

Se comió el postre rápidamente y se fue corriendo a buscar al ladrón, también conocido como Kuroo.

«Si me ha apagado la PSP habré perdido todo lo que he avanzado hoy en el juego», pensó Kenma alarmado.

Después de buscar por unos diez minutos, lo encontró sentado fuera, sin compañía, cerca del gimnasio número dos.

— ¡Hey, Kenma! —le saludó Kuroo moviendo la mano mientras sonreía— ¿Me echabas de menos?

— No —contestó— Dame mi PSP, sé que la tienes tú.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Kuroo, sorprendido de que lo acusaran de tal fechoría; obviamente estaba actuando.

— Dámela —exigió Kenma extendiendo la mano.

— ¿Quieres la PSP?, entonces bésame —dijo Kuroo mientras cerraba los ojos y ponía morritos, preparándose para que lo besara.

A veces Kuroo se comportaba así, le hacía chantaje para conseguir lo que quería. Esta vez era un beso. Otras veces eran peores: le pedía que tuvieran sexo, que viesen una película para mayores, que se vistiera de maid o de gatito…

A regañadientes Kenma le besó. Como Kuroo estaba sentándose había tenido que agachar un poco.

Cuando se separaron, Kuroo lucía complacido así que Kenma le pidió la PSP, otra vez.

— Vale, te la doy —dijo Kuroo satisfecho.

Se puso la mano en los pantalones (no en el bolsillo, sino en los pantalones), sacó la consola y se la dio a Kenma.

— …, ¿do-dónde la tenías? —preguntó Kenma susurrando.

— En los calzoncillos por supuesto, es donde se encuentran las cosas más preciadas para mí. —explicó— Ya sabes, p*ne, tus manos, tu cara y ahora tu PSP.


End file.
